Deep learning (hereinafter referred to as DL) is performed by a processor circuit in an information processing apparatus performing arithmetic processing. Algorithms that use a neural network (hereinafter referred to as a deep neural network (DNN)) having multiple layers are collectively referred to as DL. Among various types of DNNs, convolution neural networks (CNNs) are employed in many cases. The CNNs are widely used as DNNs for, for example, determining features in images.
With use of a CNN for determining features in images, a convolution operation is performed for an input image by using filters, and features in the image (for example, edge features) are detected. The convolution operation of the CNN is performed by, for example, a processor circuit. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-156783 discloses inter-processor communications in a multi-core processor system.
Examples of the related art include International Publication Pamphlet Nos. WO2016/075813 and WO2012/001835, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-147178.